New Pokemon Story Preview!
by Teddi 8347
Summary: Preview: The world had come to an end; buy a force none of the legendaries could have predicted. Their only hope is sending the chosen one back to when it began. Can Ash save the world or will the legendaries forever be trapped in an endless and hopeless loop? Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Pokémon! **_

_**So here's a new story I was thinking of writing. This is all I got down. So no updates.**_

_**I currently have a poll running. It asks if I should continue this story or just focus on the others instead. I also have four choices on the name for this story. I'll add another poll to see which is more popular.**_

_**I'll tell you something; I'm not looking to rewriting the series over and over AND over again. If anyone has any idea where I wouldn't have to rewrite the whole thing but have it mention or something, please let me know.**_

_**That's all I have to say so enjoy the story!**_

* * *

Have you ever wondered what it's like to be dead? Some say the dead still has a conscious and knows what is going on in life. That they still have a say in what happens. Or they never truly leave. But there are those who believe the dead no longer exist; that they stop having a sense of awareness. And there are those who believe in a life after life.

I'm not sure what to believe in. I have never experience death before myself. Well, except the time in Lavender Town. Was I even dead then? I don't know. I'm not even sure if this is death. All I know is death is the end of life. But is this death I'm experiencing? I don't know.

Some say that when death is "knocking on your door" your whole life flashes before you. Others say nothing happens. Some believe death is dark and black. Some believe it's a vast white space. And there are those who believe it's a green meadow. There are also other beliefs but I can't seem to remember them.

When we die, do we still have thoughts and questions? That's why I'm wondering if this is death. There's nothing here; just empty. No color… or space… or ANYTHING; just my thoughts. I'm all alone… at least, that's what I feel… but it doesn't last too long. I'm not sure if time even exists anymore.

A voice calls to me; Asking for a wish. If I could wish for anything, what will it be? To live again? Have a new life, a new partner? Start my life over and avoid all of the mistakes I've made? That's sound good. I know I've made plenty I wish to take back.

Remember when I said when some die their life flashes before them? I always thought it happens when you die, not sometime after. Well, anyway I saw my life flash before me. All of those stupid mistakes and all the times I cheated death. Oh, how I wish I could redo it all.

That voice is asking me something… if that is really my choice. I want to make sure. I re-watch my memories, this time as a whole. What a difference it made. Every choice I made… every choice my partner made; it all worked out some way.

If I were to change that, have a different partner or head down another road; would it work out? Would everything be alright? Already I could see how it wouldn't. Early on, if we weren't chased by those Spearow, we wouldn't have as strong of a bond as we had. If we weren't chased, drag out of a stream, burned a bike and all of those other things on the first day; then Caterpie wouldn't have been a Butterfree and have a mate, Pidgeotto wouldn't evolve and become a guardian of the Pidgey and Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur wouldn't have left the hidden village, Charmander would have died that night, the Squirtle Squad wouldn't become firefighters and those are just a fraction of what could change!

After I realize that, the area around me changed. It took form of space… or something like that. I notice that I have a form; the form of who I once was. And I notice an entity in front of me, the spirit of Latios. But he wasn't here alone; some of the other legendaries are here too, whatever "here" is.

Again the question was asked; what do I wish for? I honestly don't know. Had I not seen my memories as a whole I'd wish to undo all of my mistakes. I don't want that now. Those mistakes gave us life lessons and made us friends that had lasted a lifetime. I don't want any of that gone.

But if I kept everything the same then the end would come and everyone I hold dear would suffer. I certainly don't want that. But what can I do? Wish for that bad man to never come? Wish him out of existence? For some reason I don't think that would work.

But what do I wish for? To start over with the memories of what happened? Yes! Start again but keep the memories so everything would stay the same! And if things stay the same, but we train to our full potential, then we might have a chance to defeat this enemy!

That is my wish. And if I fail, then I'll just keep starting over and over until we triumph! No matter how many times I fail, no matter how many times I start over; We Will Succeed! I'll make sure of it. This is my wish!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Look at page one to see disclaimer.**_

**I figure to put a possible chapter up to see if this story is worth writing.** **It is chapter one, but not all of it... just what I was able to write. I might change it, might not but here it is. Now you can decide if its worth reading.**

**Remember to do the Poll when you're done. It's on my page.**

* * *

I woke up just an hour or two after I fell asleep. I can't tell; my alarm clock is broken; Just like it was in my dream.

Maybe I should explain this; I went to bed excited I was getting a Pokémon the next day. I had a dream about which Pokémon I want. It changed with me waking up late and running to the lab in my pajamas. The weird thing is; I'm just watching it, not living it.

Gary got his Pokémon and all that was left was a Pikachu that hated everyone. The day went from weird to crazy! And the thing is, the dream didn't end there. Oh no. It went on for YEARS; showing me how STUPID I am and I only got so far through luck. And there is the thing with meeting the legendary Pokémon, and nearly dying many times.

It ends with me becoming evil sometime after Pikachu dies. I can sort of see it as we were very close. But what bothers me is I couldn't keep fighting in his memory. That I turned on EVERYONE after my brother's death. Yeah, that's how close we became.

And when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the dream starts over again! While it mostly stayed the same, there were slight differences; like Pikachu getting me interested in aura early on. Or Dexter suggesting not going to far so foes would underestimate me in the future. But it always ends with me betraying everyone After Pikachu's death before starting again until finally…!

I had to stop thinking about it. The worst part was coming up and I wanted to calm down before thinking about it. A nice drink of warm cocoa did the trick. I just hope mom hasn't woken up. Then again, maybe I should talk to her. All I know is I'm not getting any sleep.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

Talking to my mom helped. While I didn't tell her my dream, she made me feel better. I was right; I didn't get to sleep after that. At least, not a deep sleep. More like a power nap. And mom made me my favorite breakfast. Too bad I couldn't enjoy it.

Anyway, I'm on my way to the lab. I'm thinking of asking the professor if he has a Pikachu. Another thing is I don't want to run into Gary. While he did grow in my "dreams", he hasn't yet so he's kind of unbearable. And I'm not in the mood to deal with him.

Arriving at the lab when the sun is still low in the sky is something I never thought I'd do. But after that… "Dream" last night, I'm just not so sure any more. So I knocked on the door, and guess who opens it? Gary Oak, the one I wanted to avoid. I guess he didn't sleep well either. It looked like he'd seen a ghost or something. And it took him a while to speak.

"Hey there, Ashy boy. You look like a wreck," he said with his signature grin. Something about him was off but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then again, it's not like I'm in tip-top shape or anything. I gave him a grin, instead of getting upset.

"You're the one to talk," I told him. He looked surprise for a moment. The look in his eyes seems… different somehow. And he seems to be standing tall in a mature way. I must be tired. There's no way he'll be mature. I guess I miss the other Gary, the one from my dreams. I wonder what happened to him.

"You're a little early to be getting a Pokémon," he said almost amusingly. Of course I could have just imagined it since I'm so tired. Did I mention I'm not in the mood to talk to him?

"I'm not here for a Pokémon; I'm here to talk with Professor Oak." And while that is why I'm here, I doubt he would believe that. He looked at me suspiciously, like I knew he would. I guess I'm going to have to…

"Come on in," he said suddenly. It interrupted my thoughts so suddenly that I'm pretty sure I didn't hear him right.

"Wai… what?" Yeah, not my best response. I think it's the shock.

"Jeez Ash, had I never invited you in before? In all the years we've known each other?" he asks while throwing his hands in the air. I think he flinched but I'm not sure. Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed… or he slept wrong. Wait a minute! How could he ask that? And WHY is he asking? Did I hear him right?

"You… you're letting me in?" I think I'm still in shock. I hope my voice sounds disbelieving and not hopeful. But I can't tell. Gary NEVER lets me do something he thinks would give me an upper hand.

"Of course I am! I was going to wake Gramps up anyway," he said with a shrug. Now I'm pretty sure he's just pulling my leg. I could hear the sarcasm in his voice when he mentions waking up his grandfather. Still, I have to make sure.

"Just like that?" He looked at me as if I insulted him or something. Maybe the tiredness has caught up. Yeah, that must be it.

"Yep," he said with confidence. Or was it arrogance. I can't tell. But I could tell he is serious. I wonder if he really is going to let me talk to his grandfather. Or I'm dreaming again. Yeah, I'm sleeping and this is just a terrible dream.

"Why?" I tried to make it sound suspicious but I'm just so tired. Talking to Gary used up a lot of my energy. I nearly jumped when Gary put one of his hands on my shoulder.

"Because I think it's a great idea you want to talk to Gramps to see what Pokémon is right for you. Glad to see you growing up, Ashy boy," he said before heading inside. I just stood there, not sure what just happened. Was he… proud I was "growing up"? And where did he get the idea that I wanted to talk about Pokémon? So much for miracles. I just want to sleep now.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

Talking to the professor was… interesting. I asked him if he knew a legendary Pokémon called Celebi, ran into it as a child and appeared into the future that hasn't happened yet before heading back to his own time. The look on his face said it all.

At least Gary wasn't there to hear this. He might have thought I was crazy. Anyway, the professor asks me how I knew and I explain about my dream. I left a lot of things out but you get the idea. The things that intrigue him the most was my Pokédex and Pikachu from this dream.

Professor Oak told me he had things to do but I was welcome to stay. That was a minute ago. I wasn't sure what I want to do. I want to tell the professor that I changed my mind. I'm not going on a journey. That idea quickly flew out the window. I wasn't ready to give up on my dreams just yet.

Maybe if I sleep, everything will be clear. So I lay down on the couch. I hope the professor doesn't mind.


End file.
